New York Socialites
by violindancer2277
Summary: Blaire and Serena were just wanting a vacation from their boring, sun drenched, Texas town. With Blaire's prissy cousin, Vivian, they were ready to start exploring New York. But when they run into socialite Estelle Scott, who is ready to ditch her parents expectations for a month or so, they buckle up thier cowboy boots for the ride of thier lives. Secrets are all around the corne


Chapter 1:

"Here are your fries, sir." Blaire Harrington set down the heavy ceramic plate down on the checkered table cloth. She wiped a few beads of sweat of her forehead and tightened her messy dark brown ponytail. The man with sun drenched brown hair and tan face nodded. She refilled his glass of iced tea. The girl sitting across from him wrinkled her nose and shook her empty glass. Blaire rolled her eyes and refilled the girl's glass too. She was a typical-Texas girl: bleached blonde waves, tight red shirt that was tied up above her stomach, and short denim shorts. As Blaire reached over to shove her the glass, she coughed. Typical-Texas girl whined. "Owen, the waitress just coughed on my food. Tell her to replace my burger."

Blaire rolled her eyes and snatched the plate off the table. She stomped away, her black Mary Janes sqeaking across the black and white tiled floor. She pushed open the heavy kichen door and tossed the plate in a sink. "I need another order for a burger, please." Blaire walked out and sat down in a folding chair behind the cashier area. "Brat."

"Oh please, Blaire. Calm down." A voice interupted Blaire's thoughts. Golden blonde curls fell down into her face. Serena Carter leaned down over Blaire. Her fruity but expensive Bumble and Bumble perfume filled Blaire's nose. "Hey girly." Serena sat down in a chair next to Blaire. She was dressed in the mandatory light blue dress, white apron, and black heeled Mary Jane shoes for the Texas diner the two of them worked at.

Blaire leaned on her arms. "Girls like that make others think bad of Texas. All I just want to do...is just...go somewhere like Paris or New York. To fit in. I don't belong here. I mean..." Serena rubbed Blaire's head.

Serena laughed. "Don't worry honey. We'll be leaving to New York in two days. There, you can fit in with all of the Gucci and Chanel models you like. And I'll enjoy the vacation I deserve." Her pink stained lips sparkled in the light. She adjusted the pin on her crisp dress that read "Serena", and then got up to help a waiting group of football players at an empty table.

The cook tapped the bell on the counter. "Order up, Blaire." Blaire picked up the plate and strode back over to the table she had been serving earlier. The Texas girl was applying a thick coat of lipstick and staring at herself in a compact mirror. Blaire handed it to the girl.

"Here you go." Blaire picked up an empty hot sauce container and wiped it clean. The girl squinted at the food.

She opened up her sticky mouth. "That looks burnt. Ew."

Sweat formed on Blaire's upper lip as she fought the urge to punch the girl. "I'm sorry, but if you ask for another plate we'll have to charge you triple for your meal." The girl snapped her compact shut and groaned.

* * *

Lamplight brushed against Serena's skin. It was dark was tired. Her feet were sore from wearing her dorky Mary Jane heels. She let the light Texas wind blow her curls around. The fuzzy dark blue North Face jacket that she wore over a her dress kept her warm but made her look stupid. Serena's flats patted across the damp sidewalk. She rubbed her arms and kept her head up as she passed buildings. A truck engine roared behind her. Serena whirled around, and smiled. Her boyfriend, Drew, was sitting in his black Ram 4X4 truck. He waved to her. Serena hopped up and down, happy. She opened up the passenger door and slid inside. The smell of his Calvin Klein cologne and freshly cut grash met her nose. "Drew? What are you doing here?"

Drew shrugged as he turned the steering wheel. "I though you would be tired, so I decided to pick you up. Babe, you do need a vacation." He ran his finger through his brown hair and lifted his sunglasses up, reavealing swoon worthy green eyes.

Serena leaned on his shoulder. "Thanks, honey. I'm glad you're supporting me going to New York."

"Yeah. It'll be great for some relaxing. Serena, you work too hard." Drew reached over and turned the radio on, shaking her off. Music filled Serena's ears.

A cold chill shivered up Serena's spine. "Drew? You okay? You seem kind of, well, off."

Drew stared straight ahead. "I'm fine. I mean, it's not every day you send your girlfriend off to the fabulous city of New York. The city of fashion, glamour, luxury. I'm fine."

Serena slammed her hand down on the leather console. "I knew it! You're nervous about me leaving. Well, Drew, you don't have anything to worry about. I'll be okay." She snapped.

"If you say so." Drew hit the brakes and stared out at the blinking street light over the intersection. "If you say so." He echoed.

"That's it." Serena unlocked the car door. She picked up her purse and tote bag off the floor of the truck. "I can't stand it anymore. You're so protective. Just...let me be! If i want to go, you can't stop me." Her yelling voice escalated across seats.

Drew parked over to the side of the road. "Fine. Get out. Have your dream vacation in New York. Don't call me to tell how much fun you are having." He reached over and opened the car door.

Serena's jaw dropped. "Are you...breaking up with me?" A few loose curls from her tangled bun fell into her eyes.

"I don't know. Lately, I don't know anything." Drew crossed his arms and stared at Serena.

"Call me if you change your mind. If not, we're through." Serena stomped out. Tears streamed down her face as she cried all the way home.

* * *

"Thank you, Aunt Kristen." Serena smiled politely and handed her empty plate to Blaire's mom. "The roasted chicken was delicious."

Mrs. Herrington laughed. "Thank you, Serena. It's a pleasure to have you eat dinner with us on the night before you girls go off to NYC." Blaire's mom pulled a strand of brown hair behind her ear. She picked up her daughters plate, and then her step-daughter Vivian's plate.

Vivian March acted uninterested. She tied a few of her brown curls back with a hair tie. Vivian was tired of listening to Blaire and Serena talk about NYC. Before her dad had married Blaire's mom, Kristen, she had had a happy life. Boarding school, Ivy League college, shopping sprees, trips, etc. Now, she was in some gritty Texas town with her step sister, who worked at a diner. A diner. Vivian's old friends would of been disgusted. Vivian looked across the table at Blaire. She was extremly pretty, with dark brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled when she was happy. Her elegently sloped nose made her face pretty and gorgeous. Sitting next to her was Serena, Blaire's best friend and cousin that was a year older than her. Serena had golden blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and sunkissed skin.

They were both pretty enough to be models, but Vivian felt that she had alot more style than either of them. She had dark brown hair, emerald eyes, and ivory skin that was slightly toasted with Texan sun. Vivian smoothed down her ah-dorable navy blue BCBG dress and clenched her toes, which were clad in a pair of nude flats. Even though it was only a vacation going off dinner, Vivian felt that any occasion could use some class. Once Blaire and Serena would leave for New York, she was flying back to Princeton and taking her time decorating her dorm with her roomie, Elle.

Kristen Herrington cleared her throat and glanced at her husband. Steve March picked up his glass of red wine and tapped his butter knife against it. "Attention, girls. Attention." Vivian stared at her dad. He didn't exactly belong in Texas, wearing his black suit and graying hair. "Well..." He looked over at Kristen, who was busy staring at the cheesecake in the middle of the table. She glared at him, and he coughed. "Blaire. Vivian. Your mother and I have been thinking..."

"Step-mom." Vivian said, admiring her Essie polished nails.

Mr. March glared at Vivian. "Anyway, we thought about how much fun Blaire and Serena were going to have in NYC, so..." He fingered his red wine glass rim.

"Steve," Kristen licked her lips. "Please keep going."

"We decided that Vivian will be going with you two to New York! Yeah!" He reached for a plate of cheesecake.

Blaire's mouth dropped open. "What? N-O! Vivian's already been there. She'll ruin our trip. Right Serena?" She turned her head to her cousin, who was rubbing under her eyes. Vivian looked at Serena closely. Her eyes were slightly red and there were tear stains on her under eye circles. Had she been crying?

Serena bit her lip. "Are you sure, Uncle Steve?"

Mr. March nodded. "You need a responsible adult while you two are there. Vivian's already finished one semester at Princeton, and you guys ahve just now finished high school, so..."

"THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!" Blaire wailed. The glasses on the table shook.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**This is based off of Monte Carlo after I watched it on a spur-of-the-moment descion of boredom. Two of the main characters are from Gossip Girl, so they go to Cecily von Ziegesar. Story line goes to the movie, but it will defiantly be alot different. Hope you enjoy! Oh and if you finish this chapter, go check out my other stories.**

**Read on!**


End file.
